Something He Needed
by TomorrowDiesOut
Summary: Why was she taken away from him? He didn't understand. He wanted her. He needed her. He so, so desperately needed her. He needed her by his side. He needed her to smile with, to laugh with. He needed to know happiness again. "I miss you." He whispered brokenly.


Humanity's strongest soldier was weak. He faced a wall that he couldn't break down. He was confused, angry, depressed.

_ He felt her soft, fragile hands run through his dark hair as she kissed him, giving it her all. He felt the love, the passion. Slowly, he felt his barrier come down as he spent more of his time with her. He smiled more. He laughed, even if it was almost silent. But it was still there. Their lips only parted for a short breath and then met again. It was at that moment that he realized something._

Levi sat at the edge of his bed, staring at absolutely nothing. He slowly built up his barrier again, his muscles growing weak and tired. He didn't want to build this barrier again. It was huge and thick, hard to break. He wanted to smile, to laugh. He needed to.

_He woke up to a beautiful humming voice, not far from him. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The first thing his eyes landed on was orange. A soft head of orange. His face lit up, knowing exactly who it was. Petra Ral. _

He lay in bed and looked to his right, expecting to meet an innocent smile. Nothing was there. Just another pillow. He had forgotten how cold the bed was when he slept alone. He had grown used to the occupant of the right side of the bed. He not only had grown used to it, he needed it.

_"Heichou..." Her voice was soft as she said his name. Her finger twirled a few strands of his hair. The two sat in the grass, the sun warming them. He was laying in her lap, looking in her eyes. She would often grow uncomfortable of looking back. He knew when a shy smile appeared on her face and she looked away. This made him smile. He then was proud of himself. Proud that he could make someone feel as she did of him. _

Eventually he had to leave his room. He had to continue on. But he was confused. Why did his friends, his family have to be taken from him? Why, when he had grown accustomed to them? Why did Titans exist? Why were such cruel being here on this Earth? As he walked through the halls, he ignored the looks of sympathy he got from fellow comrades.

_"What?" He asked with a soft tone as she continued to play with his hair. She looked him straight in the eyes this time, determination in her eyes. "I will always be by your side. I promise this. I will never leave you, whatever you do." He didn't know what to say. First, he was flustered. The tips of his ears turned red. Then, he was happy. He turned over to lay on his side and stared at the valley in front of him. "You better." He heard her giggle. She knew it was his way of being appreciative. She also knew he promised the same even though he didn't say it._

Then, he was angry. His fist balled and his jaw clenched. Why _did _the Titans exist? They have no purpose. They just cause devastation. They destroyed all that humans had worked so hard for. They were thieves. They stole the ones he loved, the ones he cherished. He wanted them dead. He wanted every single one of them dead at his hands. He wanted them to know the pain he knew.

_"Sometimes I don't understand you." She said and stroked his head as he clutched onto her like he depended on it. He did depend on it. He depended on her forgiveness, her compassion, her kindness. He needed her tolerance to tolerate someone like him. He silently apologized by tightening his grip on her slightly. "I forgive you."_

Finally, the anger left him and he was left depressed. He was alone. He felt like a child lost in the flea market, calling out for a mother that he would never find. He was lost without her. He was wandering in a dark forest, looking for a light. He had found it and had been following it. He forgot about what it was like to be lost in the dark. Then suddenly, the light was gone and it was dark again.

_ "I'm sorry I shouted at you." He apologized quietly in the dark. A slender arm wrapped around him. "It's okay." She said. He shook his head. "I should have never-" She put a finger to his lip, quieting him. "I said it's okay." He nodded and then kissed her. _

Why was he taken away form her? He didn't understand. He wanted her. He needed her. He so, so desperately needed her. He needed her by his side. He needed her to smile with, to laugh with. He needed to know happiness again. "I miss you." He whispered a broken whisper.

**I hope that was enjoyable to read! I cried while reading it. Criticism appreciated. I know it's a bit short, but it's late and I'm supposed to be asleep haha. I wish you the best as you go throughout the week! **

**Sayonara! :)**


End file.
